Talk:Riyoki Uchiha
1st. Normal Sharingan can copy Taijutsu, why do you think it can't? 2nd. Unless it isn't a mutation, you can't make a new Sharingan form. It breaks canon and one of those pictures were posted as a Sharingan. Your picture is actually the Juubi's eye, you must remove that. 3rd. 1/1,000,000th of a second is a bit of overpowering.... 4th. Passing academy at 5? How can a child who doesn't even know what world is pass the academy? 5th. Mastering Sharingan at 5? That is wayyyyy OP. 6th. Sasuke's normal Sharingan could see through Tsukuyomi, so you can't say that Ultimate can see like others can't. 7th. Again, a Sharingan stronger than Eternal one is Overpower..... 8th. A number of techniques doesn't show the capabilities of ninja. Madara isn't so strong because he knows so many jutsus (And he doesn't have really a bunch of them). 9th. Jonin at age of 9 is OP... I really suggest you fix this things, 'cause your character (As well as other brothers) are OP and break canon. I'm not planing to be rude, but this is really one article which needs cleanup. <<-Raging Blast->> 17:45, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well the OP factor isnt an issue because we are no longer using a goddmodding policy but the sharingan looking like the jubi has to go as like rage said if its not a mutation you cant create a new form of sharingan as this site while it allows Fan fiction as well as fanon we dont allow canon breaking and the speed stuff is too fast honestly because that sounds like 's speed and Itachi couldnt even see how fast it was and he has sharingan as nothing can track something that fast.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 17:52, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I know, but still, using an OP character is really dumb. If you ask me, if you want to have a strong character, you need to give him backup for it, which Sasu didn't do in the case. I'm really ok that OP is now allowed, but finishing academy at the age of 5 is a little to much for me. <<-Raging Blast->> 17:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC) 1. Sasuke's Sharingan in the Chunin Exams Arc couldn't copy Lee's taijutsu or even dodge it. 2. Fine, its a mutation. 3. Fine, I changed it to 1/1000th of a second, which is Kirin's speed. 4. Kakashi passed the Academy at the age of 5 and became a Chunin at 6. 5. Sasuke mastered it at the age of 6. Riyoki experienced his mom dying and activated his Sharingan. 6. Kakashi's Sharingan couldn't see through Tsukiyomi. And during the fight with Itachi, Sasuke's Sharingan wasn't able to see through Itachi's Tsukiyomi. 7. No its not. 8. I said Jutsu 'Skill' not Jutsu Power. For example, if a guy has 10 S-Rank Techniques, they would all be ineffective against Madara's Intangibility. 9. Fine, I changed it to 13. Kakashi became a Jonin at the age of 13 too. Wow, this is dumb: Sharingan '''can' copy taijutsu. The only reason he couldn't copy Rock Lee's was because he's too fast for Sasuke's Sharingan to keep up with. If it's mutation, expand on how it became a mutation and how it is a mutation. Mutations are hard to sell, so I suggest writing your arse off on that. You cannot be as fast as Kirin, since that is the speed of light. Nothing but light is that fast. I suggest tuning it down to 1/10th of a second (that is the absolute fastest a person could possibly go). Passing the academy at five years old is perfectly fine, you do not have to change that. Sasuke didn't master his Sharingan until the end of Part I. He activated it for the first time at six years old. Kakashi has a transplanted Sharingan, which makes his use of it pale in comparison to any Uchiha clansmen. During his fight with Itachi, Sasuke did, in fact, see through Tsukiyomi. Read that entire battle and I'm 99.9% sure Zetsu stated it. Anything above "Eternal" Mangekyou Sharingan is incredibly overpowered, since "Eternal" allows the user to be immortal (hence the "Eternal"). I have no idea what #8 is about, so I have nothing to say about it. Becoming jōnin at age thirteen seems fine, since Kakashi became one at that age, and Itachi became ANBU Captain at that age as well. Now, I hope you take my advice, since it may actually make someone want to RP (roleplay) with you. Because, at Riyoki's current strength/power/whatever you want to call it, very few will want to RP with you. Ciao~ —TheJokerCards (talk | | requests) 04:30, December 26, 2010 (UTC) That pretty much cleared anything. What 8th was, Sasu1 said that because Madara has more Jutsu skills, he is stronger than Riyoki even if Riyoki has a strongest Sharingan, which I pointed out as senseless. <<-Raging Blast->> 11:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Just to make you understand something, Sasu1. Mastering Sharingan isn't the procces where you get it. Mastering Sharingan is the procces when you get 3-Tomoe's on your Sharingan. Also, even if It's a mutation, you need to remove the picture of Juubi's eye. Find another picture for it. Also, your Sharingan needs to be weaker than the Eternal one. Rly, Madara is the main antagonist because he has the power of that Sharingan, making him immortttalll. Making a Sharingan stronger than the Eternal one is tehnically making your Character the strongest in the universe. <<-Raging Blast->> 11:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC) If you think this is overpowering, check out article: Riyuzaki Do you know what impression do you give me? An impression of someone who thinks he can make his own rules here. Pointing out a bigger OP than your character is not nice, but this time, you pointed out your article. Yes, that article of yours is greater OP that this one, but what does it change, especially when it is your article. <<-Rage->> 14:52, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :They are both incredibly overpowered. And I agree with Raging Blast; you strike me as someone that tries to make his own rules. If you are going to defy the rules of this Wikia, I suggest; leaving before you get banned for it. Also, what is the point of pointing out that your own character is overpowered? All you did was prove that we're right. And since you know it's overpowered, how 'bout you try and fix it? —TheJokerCards (talk | | requests) 18:51, December 26, 2010 (UTC)